Flesh
by Omegas-s
Summary: [Two-shot] (AU) (Basado en la canción de Simon Curtis) Pudo haber tenido infinidad de chicas, pero Foxy quería explorar algo más, siendo Bonnie su máximo objetivo. ¿Como reaccionará al darse cuenta que su papel será invertido? Advertencia : Yaoi (Este fic se lo dedico a las dos escritoras /inspiración)


Era completamente un misterio todo acerca de él.

Se hallaba sentado sobre el escenario en donde horas ante hacía reír a los niños, a lo lejos miraba como Chica y Freddy se retiraban de la pizzería, dejándolo otra vez solo con Bonnie.

Todos los días lo miraba de lejos, mecánicamente correspondía a un "hola" mecánico, le resultaba curioso cómo era con los niños y cuando estos estaban ausentes, como si su sonrisa solo era algo para ellos mientras que los demás se tenían que asimilar su rostro neutral, descifrando su pensar.

-Hoy tiene que ser…No puedo seguir con esto-se decía empuñando su mano derecha.

Desde tiempo atrás, el pirata tenía esa idea de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero todo se venía abajo por tres motivos:

~Sus labios comenzaban a temblar con tan solo tenerlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

~Siempre…Siempre una de sus novias semanales interrumpían el momento

~Cada vez que tomaba valor para hablarle, lo veía cruzar la puerta de la pizzería, dejándolo solo.

Pero ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado esos pensamientos? Fácil, todo había ocurrido cuando al terminar un día de fiesta en la pizzería, Foxy se dirigió al Backstage para cambiarse y volver a casa, pero al ver la puerta sin cerrar, se había tomado la libertad de entrar, sin imaginarse lo que sus ojos verían.

Era Bonnie quien se encontraba de espalda, al ver una rendija de luz agrandarse giró, miró de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo, quien no cambiaba su expresión junto a un leve sonrojo.

Cualquiera se hubiera indignado, es más, lo hubieran sacado a gritos. Sin embargo Bonnie solo sonrió por segundos y siguió con lo suyo, como si no le importase que estuviera.

-Maldición, tiene un gran cuerpo-musitó sacándose de sus pensamientos.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el pasadizo principal en donde Bonnie se encontraba recostado sobre la pared arreglando su bajo. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a frente, llamando la atención del contrario.

-¿Sucede algo?

Oh, hay estaba otra vez. Aquellos exóticos ojos rojizos que lograban hacerlo temblar estaban mirándolo, todo su discurso fue borrado, solo titubeaba y evadía la mirada. Pero todo empeoró cuando notó la mano de Bonnie sobre su hombro, tratando de hacer que hable.

-Foxy, si hay algo que debo saber, solo dilo.

-Yo-Yo…Yo…

La puerta de la pizzería se volvió a escuchar, ambas miradas se vieron dirigidas hacia aquella joven no menos de 20 años con sonrisa coqueta quien canturreaba el nombre del pirata con voz chillona.

El bajista suspiró, le dio un leve empuje al pirata para proceder a irse. Al sentir la mano del pelirrojo, se zafó rápidamente mirándolo de reojo.

-Tsk, hablamos mañana

Dicho eso, procedió a dejar su bajo e irse de la pizzería, haciendo que Foxy se sienta un poco frustrado, la chica se abalanzó contra él y empezó a darle besos, pero él no estaba de humor, se maldecía por tener esa "maña" de tener nueva novia cada semana, pero el ya no quería eso, él quería cambiar…Y Bonnie era su objetivo.

Hizo de lado a su novia, mejor dicho, ex-novia. Se disculpó a pesar de que ella lo maldecía a gritos, esas escenas le eran familiares y sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Al pasar una hora y media, los dos salieron con caminos diferentes.

Afuera llovía a torrentes, por lo que sus pasos eran más rápido, el hecho de pensar una perfecta situación le hizo olvidar tomar un autobús, pero todo valía la pena por tan solo ver a Bonnie repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

[**]

Se empezó a cuestionar que hacía frente a la puerta del departamento de Bonnie, tomó unos minutos para pensarlo mejor y retirarse, pero subió la mirada torpe, encontrándose a su adorado bajista con una bandeja que tenía un pastel casero. El pelimorado arqueó una ceja al notar su presencia, suspiró y lo invitó a pasar.

-Espérame unos minutos, iré a entregar esto a mi vecina y podrás decirme el motivo de tu inesperada visita.

Foxy aceptó sin pensarlo, se adentró en una pequeña casita de muñecas. Todo estaba perfectamente diseñado y acomodado, tenía miedo de romper algo y que Bonnie se enoje con el, por lo que permanecía quieto sentado en el sofá.

Pensaba cómo podría empezar a hablarle, o mejor dicho, cómo explicar su repentina llegada. Le resultaba irónico el hecho de no saber cómo declararse a Bonnie cuando ya lo había hecho con infinidad de chicas. No podía ser simplemente "Te amo, Bonnie" , él necesitaba algo con más detalle, no tan a la ligera o creería que no lo tomaría en serio.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rabillo de su ojo notó la puerta moverse, haciendo que el bajista aparezca con una hermosa sonrisa, como la de un niño al cual le das un dulce. Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, su semblante serio volvió.

Podía jurar que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal al verlo acercarse, sobre todo, que él se siente cerca, demasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que otra vez…

-¡No!-interrumpió Foxy desviando su mirada- Vi-Vine…Por otros motivos.

-…Te escuchó-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Su mente se nubló al escuchar aquella seductora voz, sobre todo, por primera vez era para él, no para los niños. Lamentablemente, su espasmo mental duró lo suficiente como para que Bonnie perdiera la paciencia, lo agite levemente y se levante para irse del departamento.

No podía dejarlo ir, ladeó la cabeza y lo tomó rápidamente de su mano, haciendo que se detenga al sentir tal contacto cálido. Lo miró de reojo, el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado a más no poder, pero el no tenía tiempo para juegos, así que intentó zafarse, escuchando a continuación lo que sería, hasta el momento, lo más dulce que sus labios emitían.

-¡Bonnie…Te amo!


End file.
